


Marked by Death

by Pjupejj



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Choking, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjupejj/pseuds/Pjupejj
Summary: Reaper appears in your bedroom. Can you perceive it after taking a handful of pills?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Megjelölt a halál](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393803) by [Pjupejj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjupejj/pseuds/Pjupejj). 



> My original Hungarian work is finally here :)  
> Translation: Egres  
> Correction: Vinny
> 
> Thank you!  
> Have fun while reading :^)
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> **The reader tends to make suicide attempts, is depressed, masochist, submissive and also female, please keep it in mind while reading.**  
> 

You’re wearing your favorite black hoodie. It’s already worn out, but you can’t get rid of it – this is what you’re waiting death in. And death is coming for you, you can see it through closed eyelids. Sometimes it locks its fingers around your throat tightly, making you grip the blanket, grasping for air; sometimes the barrel of a gun is shoved past your lips, then everything goes black. At times you wake up from your dreams only to be greeted with the empty room.

You’re in a dimly lit room, drapes shutting out the red lights of the twilight sky. The shadow of the furniture creeps towards the bed you’re lying in, as if it was a hand trying to touch you. Even if it was true, you wouldn’t resist. For a moment you close your eyes again, catching your breath. Only an oversized hoodie is covering your body and you can feel that the blanket has warmed up under your bare thigh.

The pill bottle you've been holding so far slides out of your fingers. You thought it will be better. You played with the idea so much that you expected you’d flying at least. Your stomach is surging sea, your head is a pitch dark void. Light spots are dancing in front of your eyes.

The cold metal against your throat feels a lot more real than usual. A brush, still you’re shivering from it, your arms are covered in goosebumps under the rolled up sleeves.

You can’t help but glance up. Reaper, the face of your death appears in front of you. Seeing him calms you down a bit, but the tingle doesn’t seem to leave your body. Reaper is stroking you with one of his clawed fingers, and you wouldn’t dare to move an inch under him.

He’s only at your neck, but you keep your mouth shut tightly. If you didn’t, you would moan. Instead you bite your lips and try to remain still as the claws slide across your collarbones.

You want him to continue caressing you, but Reaper lets you go. You look up at him confused.

“You’re bleeding.” Reaper grabs your wounded arm when you try to hide it. “It’s my turn now.”

Reaper holds your wrist tightly as if you were resisting, yet you’re actually lying under him calmly, almost happily, since you couldn’t wait for him to come. As he holds your hands together above your head, the hoodie rides up on your thigh.

So far Reaper was standing next to the bed, now he’s kneeling above you. You smell something bittersweet, which makes your pulse speed up.

You barely feel the pain caused by his grip, only guess the fact that blood leaking from the open wounds. You wet Reaper’s glove, which is probably why he grabs your leg – as revenge. His free hand is on your thigh, a bit above your knee. A thrill runs through your body while he sinks his claws into your skin, just as much that you can’t decide which is more intense – the pain or the pleasure.

Your skin heats up from his touch and you twitch when Reaper slips his hand up. You hear chuckling from behind the skull shaped mask. His voice reaches you only after some time and you feel his touches with delay. Reaper has already released your leg, yet you’re still lying as if he was pressing you into the mattress, panting. You look up at Reaper with half closed eyes, trying to distinct his shape from the growing shadows.

“Oh, you.” flies towards you barely louder than a whisper. It seems like Reaper’s voice is coming from everywhere at the same time. “Do you want to die?”

Your throat dries out as he talks. You don’t know what to answer – you were waiting your death. You were waiting for Reaper to come for you like you always imagined, lying in the bathtub with too much painkillers in your stomach.

“I think so.” it feels like no voice left your mouth, only your lips moved in vain. You’re afraid of Reaper perfectly hearing and not understanding your answer at the same time.

You become sure of the latter when Reaper lets go of your wrist. You don’t dare to pull your hands from above your head, just keep lying under him helplessly – enjoying it all. If your lips weren’t stuck together you would ask him to shred you into pieces.

Reaper straightens himself, his cloak spreads out around you, which feels like massive weight where it touches you. You’re nailed to the bed, only moving your eyes until your gaze can settle down on the white mask.

“I’m gonna kill you, (name).” You know you shouldn’t like it, still, Reaper’s voice creates a pleasant squeeze between your ribs. His judgement is like a purr to your ears. “I’m going to kill you just the way I want.”

His words paralyze you. Before you could say anything, Reaper leans down to get closer to you. You expect pain but something else happens: he pushes a leg between your thighs. Your body is pressed against his knee and a moan leaves your lips.

Reaper stands against the bed beside your head, you can see his mask from close. You try to remember the face behind the bird skull, but only see swirling smoke with glowing eyes, and hunger in his gaze. It feels frightening that he’s starving for you, but secretly it makes you proud. You’re unable to do anything expect for letting out a quiet moan when Reaper moves his knee between your legs.

“Please” you whisper. Reaper’s free hand is on your face now, not moving, even when he looks at you.

“What?” his voice is like a brush with a whip. Reaper strokes your dry lips with his thumb.

“More…” you can’t believe you actually said it. It feels like your voice is coming from miles away, and you become more and more distanced from your body. Maybe that’s why you’re begging Reaper for something else. For something that can be felt through the narcotic haze.

Reaper chuckles as he says your name. His laughter is rough, distant, and all your insides are going up and down thanks to it. Your mouth is left open, his finger no longer touching it.

The next thing you perceive is Reaper grabbing your throat. Claws tear into the skin under your ear.

You feel dizzy, not being able to breathe. You know Reaper doesn’t want to strangle you, not yet. His grip seems strong but he’s barely holding you, metal spikes pressing into your flesh instead. Your skin heats up, another moan escapes your lips.

You open your eyes, looking for Reaper who finally loosens his hold on your neck. Now only four fingers rest on it, with his thumb stroking your chin. As your head clears up you can hear him speaking. So far only snatches of his voice could reach your mind, now you understand him, and if you could you would huddle yourself up after hearing him.

“You’re entertaining,” he says. Reaper looks you up and down again, as if he couldn’t get enough of the sight. You’re writhing on the blanket; your face is pale but feels really hot. Your eyes are filled with tears despite not even crying. Reaper is satisfied with the way he affects you. “Let’s play a little more. What would you suffer from more – pain or something else?”

You can’t see him, but Reaper sounds like he’s smiling under the mask. You’re sure about it, and that he must be having fun.

You have no clue what he was thinking when he let go of your chin, but you feel it right away: Reaper pushes his knee between your legs until it hits your pelvic, your clit flinches from it. You let out a loud, hoarse moan, gripping the blanket unconsciously.

His coat brushes your arm as Reaper straightens up. He’s kneeling over you with one leg between yours and the other next to you.

Can’t move. You’re gripping the blanket and biting your lips, even though nothing is happening to you right now.

It feels like an eternity until Reaper touches you again. You want to see what is he doing and shut your eyes close – so you might be able to control yourself and remain silent – at the same time. You bite your lower lip hard as he drags two fingers along your leg, to the bottom of the hoodie. Reaper is fondling the outer half of your thigh. He’s barely touching you, but your whole body is trembling.

“You like my claws too much.” Reaper keeps caressing you while musing, drawing circles on the skin. “You want me to tear you apart with them, don’t you?” He’s teasing you, his hand rides up on your thigh. “I won’t, (name), I have a much better idea. “

You whine when the ticklish sensation disappears. You can’t feel the cold or Reaper’s scratching your leg anymore. You’re trembling and try to open your eyes to see him. Your eyelids feel heavy, fatigue falls on you heavily, and now you regret taking so many pills before.

A clash wakes you. You manage to open your eyes and would sit up, but Reaper immediately grabs your hoodie and pushes you back to the pillow. You’re breathing through your mouth while observing him. You can’t read his face.

Reaper pins you to the bed for a while to ensure that you get the idea of escaping out of your mind, then takes his hand off your chest. His bare hand. You turn away, but still catch as his glove sparkles in the last rays of sunlight that broke into the bedroom.

“Are you scared?” Reaper sounds almost caring. He looks like a blurry shadow above you as he removes his other glove. “You don’t have to be, yet.” he sighs, then settles on your thigh. He isn’t sitting on it, but keeps it down. Only a fragment of his weight is on you, but you’re still squeezed to the mattress. You can’t move an inch under him; that was his plan with you.

No matter how hard you try to pull your leg away, only your ass moves around and your hoodie rolls up even more. It barely covers your stomach.

You’re glad it’s dark, but your eyes start getting used to it – you can see Reaper. A dark shadow is sitting on you, patiently waiting for something. Maybe for you to see him and watch what he’s doing with you.

You don’t want to get up anymore, you lie obediently, only capable of catching your breath louder than needed. You’re on the edge. Reaper only needs to touch you briefly to make you sigh in pleasure, no matter how embarrassing it is.

“Say something.” you hear from the shadows. Reaper leans on your thigh with one hand and reaches between your legs with the other. He starts caressing you. You shut your lips firmly, still panting. “I want you to wish for your death!” Reaper is playing with your clit, moving his finger in circles on it. You bite into the blanket to choke back another sigh, softly moaning instead.

You might be silent but your body is speaking instead of you. You tremble under Reaper’s hand, getting really wet. You can’t deny, what he’s doing to you feels good, but he’s not satisfied with the silence. He pinches your clit, not too hard. You cry out and start scratching the sheet.

“Speak!” Reaper’s quiet, but you can hear him clearly. “What do you think I’m doing with you?” He’s stroking the inner half of your thigh, his fingers leaving wet stripes on your skin. “What do you want me to do with you?” With a rough chuckle he reaches between your legs again.

 “Continue.” you sigh between two breaths. Saying it felt too much already, a please doesn’t even leave your lips.

“What?” Reaper’s smiling in your head, his mouth is filled with sharp teeth. You want him to bite you, but wouldn’t tell it for anything.

“Fuck me.” you beg which makes you feel even more embarrassed. When Reaper stopped the caressing you were close to an orgasm, now your body’s suffering because of it.

“You little…” he purrs. You’re expecting an insult but Reaper doesn’t even call you a bitch. He was leaning on your knee, now lets you go and quickly slides his hand under your hoodie. “This is really good” he whispers. He grabs your breast and presses his fingers into the skin. “, you want to be fucked by death.” Reaper leans over you, his mask touching your neck. He’s panting beside your ear, you can hear every breath of his. Your breast fits into his palm – once he holds it tight, then loosely, and after a while he starts playing with your nipple. You whimper, because you also feel Reaper sliding his hand along your stomach. Slowly he moves down, making you even more worked up. He barely touches your clit, you twitch, but he proceeds forward and one of his fingers disappears in you.

Your face is burning. Reaper starts to tease your other breast while slowly moving his finger. You get even wetter than before. You shut your eyes firmly, too embarrassed to look at Reaper. Soon he slides in another finger which makes your arm stiffen for a moment. You’re scratching the blanket roughly, but would rather hold onto Reaper.

His hand is moving fastly, you’re already panting with an open mouth. You feel like you’re going to come just from the fact that it’s him doing this to you.

Reaper hits a sensitive spot in you, which makes your back curve and hug his neck instinctively. Trembling, you hold onto Reaper like he does with your left breast, you tense up on his fingers and press your nails into his coat when the warmth fills you.

Your whole body feels like jelly. Your thighs are trembling, your crotch is numb and you’re shaking on Reaper’s neck too. Stroking his skin with your breath as you’re panting heavily, until he pulls you off himself.

“Get up.” he orders. With closed eyes you rested dazedly on the blanket, barely reacting to his voice. “Hurry!”

You hear rattling coming from the darkness, then feel Reaper yanking off your hoodie. His hand gently moves along your face, then grabs your chin roughly. Your head is lifted, making you face him. You’re kneeling in front of Reaper naked. He doesn’t release you, but pulls closer.

“We’re done playing around.” he says. Your face is on the same level as his thigh.

Reaper’s pants are waiting for you unzipped, only to see his half hard cock a couple inches from you.  You’re catching your breath, still feeling weak. You hold onto his waist while reaching out, and lock your fingers on him. Reaper sighs, buries his hand in your hair and even pulls it a little as you’re fondling him. You start slowly, then increase the pace gradually. Reaper’s frequent moans feel good to listen to. You’re getting wet as his member becomes hard in your hand.

Impulsively you continue with your mouth. You start kissing and licking Reaper, but don’t stop stroking him either. When you tighten your lips around his cock, you hear a husky moan from above your head.

“Deeper.” Reaper grabs your hair with shaky hands.

It slides all the way down your throat, for an instant you can’t even breathe. Tears start to fill your eyes from choking, yet you still don’t want to let him go, when he would pull back. You keep licking him until he’s in your throat again. You hold onto Reaper, dazedly kneeling in front of his legs.

After minutes he pulls you away by your hair.

“That’s enough.” he says. He pulls your head back so you have to face him. “I wonder how much it will take to execute you.”

He’s chuckling as he pushes you away. You fall on your back, looking scared at Reaper who’s standing above you. He grabs your leg and lifts it up in the air, positions himself between your legs, and with one thrust he pierces into you. You cry out even though it doesn’t hurt.

Reaper starts to move immediately, you feel him hard and deep inside you. Your leg gets stiff, one still in the air while the other rests on Reaper’s shoulder. You barely realize that he grabs your ass.

“Gabe…” you groan with closed eyes. You have absolutely no idea why you’re saying his name, it came out uncontrollably.

You try to hang on his arm but you’re groping blindly in nothingness. It’s like you’re outside of time and space. Reaper pierces all the way into you, from which you feel harsh pain in your abdomen.  After the next thrust you shriek and whisper his name.

“Gabe.”

“Shut up!” Reaper grunts and presents you with another womb–killing thrust. You’re starting to realize that he’s punishing you with the pain. “Don’t you dare call me that one more time.” His threatening voice becomes a sigh when he increases the pace. Your leg tenses on his shoulder and you lift your hip up to get closer to him.

Warmth overruns your whole body in waves. Your inners are crawling, your mouth is dry and you’re almost burning inside. Reaper fulfills your lap completely and you tighten around him more when he jerks a bit in you. You lift your hip up even more, so that only your shoulder and arm touches the bed.

Reaper squeezes your ass hard, holding and pulling you closer to himself at the same time. Your moans are becoming frequent until you come. You’re trembling, still stiff on Reaper who continues on. Every thrust of his bores down on you like an electric shock, you keep trembling from the orgasm.

“Turn around!” you hear Reaper when he suddenly releases your waist. You fall on the blanket feeling weak, but when he grabs your thigh you have no choice but to obey him. “Spread your legs!” he orders.

You’re on your hands and knees before him, you spread your legs wide open, your ass is in the air.

“I want to scratch you.” Reaper presses his cock to you from behind, but doesn’t push it in.

“I want to bite you.” You’re suffering, moaning when he touches your sensitive clit.

 “I want to hear you screaming and begging for me.” Reaper grabs your ass, his nails pressing into the skin. “I want to see you bleed because of me.”

The whisper comes from beside your ear. Reaper presses himself against your back while his dick goes slowly inside you. He’s holding you with one hang and loosen his mask with the other. You feel his lips on your neck – as if he were going to sprinkle small kisses all over it –, then pain. Reaper sinks his teeth into you, bites hard and releases you only after a while. He continues on your shoulder while moving in you with increased speed, you’re moaning, and at the end you whimper from the sweet suffering.

Your arm’s trembling, you can barely hold your own weight. Your head falls forward, only your ass is still in the air, making it easier for Reaper to slip deeper in you, and you let out a scream-like sigh. He presses against you tightly, holding your waist firmly and bites you for the hundreth time. Bloodflowers start to bloom on your shoulder.

“Do you want mercy or continuation?” He’s wheezing, you barely understand him. By now you’re almost on the edge. He pulls you up, his nails scratching your back. You have to kneel before him again.

“Squeeze my neck… please.” You’re panting when Reaper pulls his hand away. You push your ass back and lift your head up, tilting it, so that he can reach you more easily – coral-red and plum-blue spots cover your neck.

You thought Reaper didn’t hear you, but his fingers lock on your throat. You tilt your head back and he grips you so hard you can barely breath. You feel dizzy, all the blood flows into your head, but you slowly become more sensitive to every thrust. The less you breathe the more pleasant you feel.

“Crazy whore” Reaper moans next to your ear. He pierces in you deeply, and remains like that for a moment. You almost collapse from the sensation. “I do whatever I want with you” He tightens around your throat even more, now you’re wheezing through your mouth. “…because you’re all mine.”

Colorful spots are crackling in front of your eyes when Reaper’s warmth fills your insides. The fingers loosen on your throat, numbness runs through your body.

Reaper’s dick jerks again, you’re pressed against him tightly. He slowly slides out of you and lets go of your waist, so you just lie on the blanket. The warmth fills your body, leeking from between your legs.

Panting with closed eyes, you don’t even know where you are. Your whole body is trembling from pleasure – your throat, your shoulder, your whole bust hurts. Your wounds hurt a lot, clotted blood flows down your skin when trying to move. Your head is empty, your body is almost dead. You’re too weak to open your eyes. You hear Reaper’s quiet wheezing and a clash from afar. The sound of pots? A zipper being pulled up.

“I haven’t finished with you, hear me?” he says with a husky sigh. Reaper pulls your hair with no effort, your chin clicks to his forehead. “You just won time, nothing more.” his warm breath hits your neck, you thrill from it. “No one else can touch you.” Reaper kisses a bite mark on your neck.” You will beg _me_ for more.”

You’re panting, you press your face against the pillow and hear the sound of pain in your head with pleasure. He was right, since the wounds made by Reaper are all over you.

No one can ever touch you anymore.

No one can hurt you anymore, because you have already been marked by death.


End file.
